Storage modules may include a correction engine that performs error correction on data that is read from memory before sending the data to a host. If the amount of errors is too large, the errors may be uncorrectable. Various error recovery mechanisms may be used to reduce the number of errors. If use of the recovery mechanisms sufficiently reduces the errors, the data may be sent to the host. Data relocation procedures may be performed when the amount of errors are too high. Often times, when a read of data yields too high of errors, reads of neighboring data may also yield too high of errors. However, because only the initial data and not the neighboring data was read, the high errors associated with the neighboring data may not be realized until a later time when that data is read.